terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruaumoko
A world almost entirely covered in water, Ruaumoko will require very careful land management until we can begin to lower the sea levels. Once we do, scans indicate that it will be a very suitable home for our settlers. Please note: our sensors are detecting some anomalies with the exact sea level, making it difficult to measure. It's likely a problem with the sensors themselves, or else some as-yet unexplained tidal phenomenon, but you should still be careful when managing the seas on Ruaumoko. About Ruaumoko, part of the TRAPPIST-1 story campaign, can be played after the player has successfully colonized Huanca. Ruaomoko does not have natural satellites. Ruaumoko is almost habitable when you start. The only stat that's missing is plant life. An alien artifact is present upon landfall, and it fires every half an hour (real time) and raises sea levels. Sea Levels Surging The alien artifact has released a surge of new water! Sea levels have risen a shocking number cm in mere hours, and while the effect seems to have stabilized, we have no way of knowing when it will happen again. Strategy Decrease the sea level as soon as possible. The artifact will keep increasing it and flood everything. It can increase the water level by as much as 200,000 cm in one go. You have no time to lose. Raising the temperature can quickly turn all of that dangerous water into relatively harmless vapor. The artifact will not fire when you are not actively playing the game, so you might want to set up something to decrease the water level, and then leave Ruaumoko alone for a bit. It will fire as soon as you enter the game again. Trivia Victory - Spoiler Alert Instead of spending Culture Points on independence, you spend them on emergency decryption. Another ancient device has been found on the surface of this world, Unlike the Tresuunak, this device seems to be active and functioning, but it has been calibrated for the needs of its creators. As such, it poses a very real threat to our hominization efforts, and the lives of our settlers. Only by decrypting the system can we learn to control it, and ultimately recalibrate it for our needs. ''- Decryption: At 100% victory is achieved.'' After you tame the artifact called Kivuunal, it gets added to the Tresuunak, which can be found in the Satellites tab of your game. From there, you can activate the Kivuunal once per hour. The Kivuunal is capable of adjusting water levels towards Paradise Habitability on other Trappist-1 planets. Victory Text Through the focused efforts of your scientists and engineers, this world has been made safe for you and the number settlers under your care. It has been a hard road, but the alien device has been decrypted and reprogrammed under our control. It will no longer harm our people, and indeed, may prove incredibly useful in the years to come. A sailor of considerable skill and renown, the mythological Kivuunal was recruited to serve as the Tresuunak's pilot (despite the Tresuunak being described explicitly as sailing 'through the sky.') He is described as having complete control over the seas, not so much piloting ships as riding them while he moved the waves around them. The aliens who built this device gave his name to it, as it allowed them to manage global sea levels with ease. Now that we have decrypted it, it should be able to do the same for us. Our engineers are working hard to raise the device from the surface of the planet, and install it in one of the Tresuunak's empty slots. We expect that by the time you are ready to begin exploring the next world, we will have it fully operational. It does require recharging after each use, but even so, it could prove to be a potent advantage in our hominization efforts. Category:Worlds Category:Trappist-1